Switched
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Due to an accident, Sasuke and Sakura have their body's switched. How will this turn out and how will they be able to return to their normal selves? [sasusaku] M rated to be safe. Sequel is chapter 2!
1. Switched

**Well, hello people! This is my first published fanfic. It is only a oneshot, but I hope you will like it anyway.  
Just Read and Review :)**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me," Sakura gasped. Did this just really happen? She couldn't believe it. For once in his life, Sasuke didn't answer with his usual 'Hn' but actually was speechless. Tsunade faked a sad look. "Yeah, it can't be helped any other way."

"So you are saying, I'm stuck in his body?!"

"Hn, isn't that a dream coming true?" Sasuke replied meanly.

"No, it's not!"

Tsunade grinned inwardly. She silently praised Kakashi.

**-**** Flashback –**

"_Sakura, stop being so annoying," said a very annoyed Sasuke. Sakura glared at him. "I don't do anything."_

"_You're in my sight and it annoys me." She glared again._

"_Can I remind you, that the only reason why I am in your sight is because I'm fighting you?" He threw a few kunai at her deadly accurate. She jumped to avoid them. Sasuke smirked. "Now that's better."_

_Sakura landed, jumped again with a chakra filled fist. "You're going down!" She yelled angry._

_Sasuke blocked the punch and Kakashi – who was sitting aside pretending to watch their training, but who was actually reading his perverted book – threw them some kunai. "Catch," he added unnecessarily._

_Those two kunai were pretty weird, but nonetheless they caught it without noticing it._

_Sakura attacked, Sasuke blocked and that was when it happened. The two kunai made contact and it felt like electricity was going through their body's. Both Sakura and Sasuke felt down. _

'_Whoops,' Kakashi thought innocently._

"_What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed, except it was not really Sakura who said it, it was Sasuke._

"_Hn," Sasuke answered, well, it actually was Sakura._

_They looked at each other. Sasuke lost his calmness for once. Their eyes widened._

_And then: "Kakashi-sensei!" in unison. But he was already gone. Only some smoke was left._

**-**** End flashback -**

Now they were standing in Tsunade's office. Their body's were switched. Yes, as in Sasuke was now Sakura and Sakura was now Sasuke.

The solution that they had just heard? They had to kiss each other to make remove the curse. Not just a simple kiss. That would have been easy. They could just have exchanged a kiss. But it had to be worse. It had to be a French kiss. Sakura couldn't handle it. Neither could Sasuke. Not after he had come back. Sakura loved him before that happened. She was literally worshipping the ground he was walking on. But she had thought everything would change after he would return. He would no longer be the coldhearted basterd he used to be. After he had killed Orochimaru first and Itachi second, he had come back. That was four years later. Now, two years later, she hated him. He still was the arrogant basterd he used to be. He hadn't changed at all. Well, she had. She didn't love him anymore. There was no way she would ever kiss that moron.

"That won't happen, Tsunade-shizou. You have to find another way."

"There is no other way. So unless you want to stay like this forever, you have to." She folded her hands.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "I. Will. Never. Kiss. You." Sasuke glared back at her. "Neither will I," the funny part was that he said it in a very girly voice, which was not very strange because he… well, he was a girl now.

Tsunade had a hard time trying not to laugh. "You're dismissed now," she said. "Oh, and by the way. I can't send you on any mission like this. You can't perform your own jutsu like this. It is still not your body."

A furious Sakura and a very pissed off Sasuke walked away.

"Let me make this clear to you. You are not allowed to bathe, to go to the toilet or undress, as long as you're me," Sakura stated.

Sasuke looked at her disbelievingly. "How should I live like that."

"I dunno," she replied.

"So I just have to wet my pants?" he said sarcastically.

"No, just hold it."

"I don't think that will work."

"Hn," answered Sakura.

Naruto walked by and greeted his friends. "Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" he yelled.

"Hey Naruto!" said Sakura in Sasuke's body.

"Shut up dobe," replied Sasuke in Sakura's body. That gave them some odd looks from the kyuubi boy. He didn't ask anything though. He just continued his run to the Hokage, probably because he already was too late…

Sakura and Sasuke walked together. They didn't exactly know where they were going, so they just walked.

Sasuke jumped on a tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura as he landed on a branch.

"I don't know how you are able to jump with… these things…" he added dryly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"These are totally annoying," he replied while he rested his hands on her breasts.

Sakura flushed. "Stop touching my breasts!" she snapped.

He just smirked. "Well, they're mine now anyway. So I can do with them whatever I want to. Actually, they are quite soft," he said while he squished them.

Sakura now was getting really angry. "Stop squishing my breasts. You have no right or whatsoever to do that."

Sasuke, ignoring anything she said, but completely distracted by the soft touch of Sakura's breasts, muttered: "I wonder if they are as soft underneath this shirt."

"Don't you even dare!" she screamed while she jumped and punched him straight of the branch.

_Damn, he was lucky, I forgot I don't have my superhuman strength at the moment, _she thought. But on the other hand, she really didn't feel like beating the hell out of her own body.

_But hey,_ she thought, _I always wanted to touch his abs._ She grinned evilly. At least, she had always wanted to. Not that she would like to do that anymore. After all, she hated him now, didn't she? _I will only tease him with it._

She lifted up the shirt Sasuke **(a/n: meaning her inside his body of course) **and touched his abs. She moved her hands upwards. Sasuke noticed what she was doing when he looked up.

"Stop that already!" he yelled, very un-Sasuke-ish.

"Make me!" she taunted.

Sasuke threw a few shuriken at her. She leaped down.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-_kun_?" she asked teasingly.

"Stop touching my damn body! It's not yours."

"Oi, Sasuke, you're annoying. If you stop touching mine, I will stop touching yours."

"Hn," he replied.

"You are such a bastard!" she suddenly snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway?" he replied.

"That's my line, you… You… Argh!" she yelled.

"You are such a coward," he remarked.

"What?!" she screamed again.

"Yes, you definitely are. I bet you wouldn't even dare to kiss me," he said coldly.

"Why would I even want to kiss a bastard like yourself?" she said disbelievingly.

"You wouldn't dare it. You say you hate me, but in fact, you are just trying to prevent yourself from getting hurt. After all, you are _weak_," he emphasized the last word.

This remark made Sakura furious. She had trained all those years with the probably strongest kunoichi and now even the fifth Hokage, to become stronger. To be no longer weak. She couldn't even stand the word. No, weak was no longer in Haruno Sakura's dictionary. She was definitely not a weak person. She was strong. She got over him, after he had come back. So that weak point was erased as well.

Haruno Sakura was strong, and nobody would even dare to deny it, or otherwise had to face her insane strength. So why did Uchiha Sasuke doubt the obvious fact that she was strong?

Because he still was a coldhearted bastard. That would never change.

"I am not _weak_," she hissed furiously.

Sasuke smirked. "Prove me," he said in a low voice.

Sakura gulped. **You can do it girl!**Inner Sakura screamed.

Sasuke smirked again at her hesitation. "_Weak,_" he stated.

Sakura snapped and took two steps in his direction. She bent down and did the oddest thing she would ever do. She kissed herself. At least, her face.

She licked the soft lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She met Sasuke's tongue and there was the electricity again. They both pulled back for breath.

They gazed in each others eyes. It took only one second to notice they were themselves again. It also took just one second to start kissing each other again. Sasuke pinned Sakura against a nearby tree and deepened their kiss. He shove his hand underneath her shirt and Sakura gasped.

"What's the matter Sakura? It's not that I didn't touch them before," he smirked.

_They are just as soft as I thought_, he thought. Then he let out a deep groan.

He started kissing her neck and she moaned in response. "Sasuke-kun," she moaned.

_So now I'm Sasuke-_kun_ again?_ He thought smirking.

He let out his tongue and started licking her neck now. Biting it every now and then.

She shove her hands underneath his shirt and felt the strong muscles of his back.

Sasuke pushed himself even closer against Sakura and her back was completely pressed against the tree now. She felt his erection against her body.

"You're the one that is weak," she grinned.

"I don't care at all. We will continue this at my place," Sasuke said. He picked her up and jumped into a tree.

"W-Why, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused.

"I have the feeling that we are being watched," he replied.

"But who would watch us?" Sakura asked innocently. She was totally oblivious to the fact that a few trees away from where the couple had stand, her former sensei and her shizou were watching every move.

"You really are a genius, Kakashi," Tsunade complimented him, slightly drunk. She took another sip of her sake.

"No, you are the genius, Tsunade-sama," he replied. "I only threw the kunai. You found them after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But after all, they are finally together now. Let the Uchiha clan live!" she said happily.

Kakashi flipped another page of his book.

"Well, it would have happened anyway, they only needed a push in the right direction."

At the Uchiha estate, a girl suddenly moaned: "Oh! Sasuke-kun!" Followed by a: "I still love you Sasuke-kun."

"I know."

And a few minutes later: "Sakura… I think I've always loved you too…"

Would that the beginning of Sasuke's second goal?

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**R&R (Don't be too mean T.T)**


	2. Switched again

**I was flattered and surprised by all the responses I got about continuing this story! Thanks to all of you! **

**I decided that I could come up with something to continue this, so here is the sequel. I'm pretty sure though, that this time it will be the last I will write about this topic. Since the story is called switched, it has to do something with being switched, I believe, so this will be the last. I'm sorry if you wanted more, but this is it! Really now!**

**'When Sasuke wants Sakura' will be updated frequently, though.**

**I hope you enjoy it, this is what you all wanted so badly ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I have to face it, I do own the plot and I hope you will enjoy it ;)  
**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in Tsunade's office again. Both of them were looking quite pale. 

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. The two shinobi had just entered her office and had told her what was wrong. Again. The Godaime folded her hands and let her chin rest upon it. She frowned as she looked at the two. This was quite odd and very unpredicted. Who would know that those kunai would have side effects?

She waited for Kakashi to enter. After all, he had been in this too.

Someone knocked on the door and Tsunade said: "Enter."

Kakashi came through the opening and stared at both Sakura and Sasuke.

"You called for me?" he asked, expectantly.

"Yes. We have a little problem. Obviously those kunai were stronger than we expected," answered dryly while Sakura was glaring at her.

"Well, what's the problem," Kakashi asked curiously.

"What's the problem? What's the problem? I'll tell you what the damn problem is Kakashi," replied Sakura before Tsunade could even open her mouth. She just watched the expression on Kakashi's face.

"Take it easy Sakura. You suddenly seem so different."

Tsunade could see Kakashi's face turning from surprise to realization to disbelief.

"Yes," said Tsunade, as Kakashi moved his gaze to her. "There seem to be some side effects on the kunai. After they, ahum, did it. They came to the realization that something had changed. Again."

Kakashi had a hard time keeping his laugh inside. Oh, if only Naruto would know.

"We have to find some cure for this. It cannot continue endlessly."

"Well, did they try to remove the curse?" asked Kakashi. Sakura glared at him. To him it seemed pretty weird that for once, Sakura was glaring all the time at him and Sasuke was listening with interest.

"Of course we did," said an annoyed Sakura.

Kakashi moved his gaze back to Tsunade. "Do you know who made those things?"

"No, I don't. I just know that Jiraiya told me about them, so that explains a lot. I will order him to come to my office."

As if he had heard her, Jiraiya came in, without knocking first.

"Jiraiya, you damn bastard. How the hell are we supposed to become ourselves once and for all?" Sakura asked furiously. She (Sasuke) had grabbed him by his collar, glaring daggers at him.

Jiraiya just looked confused, and wondered why such a sweet and innocent girl suddenly became so enraged. He really had no idea where she was talking about.

"Calm down Sakura," he soothed her. The girl glared at him again.

"You know damn well, that I'm not Sakura."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade looking for help.

"She is currently Sasuke," said Tsunade dryly.

"Oh," was the only thing the perverted sannin had to say.

"You got me the kunai," said Tsunade while she frowned.

"W-Well," waved Jiraiya, trying to avoid making Tsunade angry. "I just got them from somewhere and thought it would be, er, fun to try them on someone."

Now Sasuke joined Sakura as well. "You what?" Sakura asked in Sasuke's body.

Jiraiya laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't really know that there would be any side effect."  
"Didn't really know?" asked Sasuke getting more furious.

"It could be that the guy who gave them to me, told me something about it, hehe."

"And what would that be?" asked Tsunade, looking very angry right now. Even though it had worked with bringing her apprentice and the only left Uchiha together, they were stuck in each other once again.

"Uhm, I think he told me something about…" He hesitated a little and glanced at the two young Konoha shinobi. "Marriage, I believe." He gulped.

"Marriage?" asked Kakashi, admiring his idol. He hoped that Jiraiya would use some of this whole story in his next volume of Icha Icha. He tried to hide his admiration though, because it didn't really seem such a good idea with tree mad shinobi.

"Yes, marriage. There are two wedding rings that are made to dispel the curse. Well, curse sounds so bad. Okay, okay, curse it is," Jiraiya said quickly as he saw the disbelievingly, angry faces.

"Is there no other way? Like we will wear the wedding rings, without getting really married?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm really sorry. He told me that it would only work if the couple would really get married. The curse cannot be fooled."

Kakashi hide his grin underneath his mask. Jiraiya really was a genius. The whole shinobi population of Konoha wanted Sakura and Sasuke together, well, except for some people. People like Lee. But even the elders wanted them to be together and restore the Uchiha clan. For a brief moment Kakashi thought about the idea that perhaps the elders had set the whole thing up. Wouldn't that be a little too drastic? Yet, it still was a great idea and it had worked perfectly. Sasuke and Sakura were getting married and there was nothing they could do about it. He was sure that his former students wouldn't be too happy about the fact that they would spent the rest of their lives switching over and over again. No, they would definitely getting married, decided Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, you are dismissed, Sakura, Sasuke. I will talk about the details of your marriage with Jiraiya myself."  
Sasuke stared at her shizou in disbelief. Yes, it was Sasuke staring, yet it was Sakura in his body. "What? The details of our marriage?"

"Yeah, you heard the man. It is the only way to be yourself again."

"Right…" answered Sasuke right before he collapsed. Sasuke was caught by Sakura.

"Annoying girl," the real Sasuke said, holding the girl in the male body in his arms.

"You better get used to her," said Kakashi, winking. He made sure that he vanished before Sasuke could beat him, though he thought it would be weaker since he was not quite used to Sakura's body for fights.

Sakura walked out of the door, with Sakura in his arms. It looked a little strange, since a girl was holding a boy bridal style.

As they were outside again, Sakura was still unconsciousness.

_She had a tough day,_ Sasuke thought, while he held his own body in his hands. He couldn't really get used to it.

Damn, he was nineteen and had to get married to her, for the rest of his life, because some idiot thought it would be fun to pull this prank.

_Damn Jiraiya bastard_, he growled inwardly.

Then he looked down at her. He could hardly say that he admired her facial features, since it was his own damn body that he was staring at.

He had admitted that he had loved her though, so technically he should not really mind the fact that he would get married to her for the rest of his natural born life. He just didn't feel that he was ready to get married. Yet, he was looking forward to restore his clan as soon as possible. So once they would get married, they could start right ahead. Actually, now he thought about it, was it really that bad? He had admitted that he loved her, he admired her beauty and strength. As well her inner strength as her physical strength. He grinned. As she could cook as well, she would be a wonderful wife. He suddenly felt a lot better.

"Sakura-san!" Someone suddenly yelled. Sasuke inside Sakura's body turned around, wondering what idiot would call his future wife. He stared right into a pare of idiotic large eyes. Humongous huge caterpillar like eyebrows that were too big for their own good, were moving up and down. Eyelashes so big that many girls would be jealous of them, framed the eyes. An awful haircut made the picture complete. Even if Sasuke wanted, he would never be able to forget this boy. The spandex suit seemed to get tighter every time he would see the guy.

"Get lost, idiot," replied Sasuke.

Obviously, Lee thought that his beloved flower of youth told him to get lost and called him an idiot.

He looked as if he would have smacked him right in the face. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "How come, you tell me that I have to go, Sakura-san?"

"I don't like you." Was the cold reply he got.

Lee dashed off with the speed of light. Probably to tell Gai about his terrible encounter with the love of his life.

Sasuke couldn't help himself but smirk. It looked pretty weird, though. The Konoha citizens weren't used to a smirking Sakura, who was carrying a boy along with her.

As he arrived at his house, he opened the door with his elbow and placed his own body on the couch. He waited until Sakura would wake up and made himself some tea.

As soon as he came back to his living room, he saw her sitting upright. She still looked a little confused.

Sasuke placed her cup on the small table. He took his seat right beside her.

"Well?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I guess we have to get along with it," Sakura replied, knowing what Sasuke wanted to know. "You know, I always wanted to marry you some day, when I was young. But then you came back and acted as the same cold-hearted bastard you were before you had left and then I totally got over you."

"Totally?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, you know what I mean. I really hated you. But after or, er, make up session, I really like you again." She winked at him. Sasuke faced his own face winking at him and it sent shivers of horror down his own spine.

"I just hope this will be over soon. I don't know if I can handle this any longer."

Sakura nodded. "I guess that leaves us no option than to get married." She sighed.

"Uchiha Sakura," she mused. "It really doesn't sound that bad, does it?" she asked teasingly. Sasuke smirked. It really didn't. "It sounds pretty good to me," he smirked.

Sakura looked at the clock that was hanging in the living room. "It is already pretty late. I guess we could better go to sleep. I will be staying here, since I cannot go anywhere like this," she sighed again.

"That's okay with me. After all, we have to get used to it, don't we? After we get married, you will be staying here forever."

"Yes, I will. Actually, if I think about it. I'm looking forward to it." Then she hugged her own small body.

Numerous fangirls were standing outside Sasuke's house and just saw him hugging the Haruno girl passionately.

"Can you believe that?" cried one girl to the girl next to her, who had instantly fainted.

Slowly they went away to their own houses, wondering about how it was possible that the stupid girl with the large forehead could have make the Uchiha hug her.

The next day, Sasuke and Sakura got up and prepared themselves to see the Hokage.

As they arrived at the office, they saw Naruto, Hinata and the rest of the rookie nine standing there. Gai's team was there as well. Lee held a handkerchief in his hand, constantly wiping the tears from his eyes. Gai continued patting him on the head, feeling sorry for his favourite student.

Everyone looked at the couple expectantly. Tsunade was standing in front of her messy desk and Jiraiya was standing next to her. He looked like hell. She apparently hadn't gone easy on him. Kakashi stood on the other side of the Hokage. The twelve other shinobi, together with their sensei, had formed two lines.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised by the people that had come. Why were they all there? The answer came soon enough.

"We are all gathered here, to get this couple married," started Tsunade.

"Hold on a second," intervened Sasuke in Sakura's body. "We are already getting married? As in now?" he asked disbelievingly. Sakura was in shock.

"Yes. The sooner the better," answered Tsunade firmly. Sakura gulped. Sasuke just sighed, for the first time he was ready just to let it come all over him.

"Ok. As I already said, we are all gathered her to get this couple married. We make this a quick one, since I have other things to do. So let's skip the nonsense part and get to the point. Sasuke do you take Sakura as your wife?"

"I do," sighed Sasuke, in Sakura's body.

"And do you take Sasuke as your husband, Sakura?"

"I do," gasped Sakura.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Oh yeah, before I forget, Jiraiya, the rings please." Tsunade looked over to Jiraiya and waited. Luckily the ero sennin had at least thought about bringing the rings with him.

He handed them over to the newly weds and they placed the rings on each other's fingers. "You may now kiss the bride, but I prefer you do it somewhere else, since I'm busy," Tsunade said, waving her hand towards the door. "Oh, yeah. I have to make you two sign this." She handed them a sheet and they both signed it and as soon as Sakura signed it the electricity came back and they switched again. They both jumped back a little and looked at each other.

"Get out of here, already!" yelled Tsunade at all of them.

They obeyed her orders and went away.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"I'm glad I am myself again, and this time it will last," Sakura smiled.

"There is only one thing left to do," Sasuke smirked. "We will start the clan revival right… now!"

"But we haven't yet told my parents!" protested Sakura.

"They will find out soon enough," smirked Sasuke again. Once again throwing her over his shoulder.

This time they really started his second goal.

At the same time, Tenten and Neji were fighting with each other. What they didn't notice was that two very suspicious kunai were laying around. Jiraiya was hiding in a tree. Oh, he would have so much fun with this one. He snickered. He had a lot of wedding rings left, at least enough to get the rookie nine married.

* * *

**Well, I hope I lived up to your standards. So this is the end of the story, for real this time!**

**I have no intentions to write about Sasuke and Sakura's life in marriage and the children they will have. Sorry about that.**

**I also don't want to write about how Neji and Tenten will get switched. This is the end ;) I don't want it to get old :)  
**

**Review please!**


End file.
